


Persona Rising

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Personas in Real Life, Crossover, F/M, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically, the whole 'Masayoshi Shido' meme thingy seen often when compared to a certain boss... That is the inspiration for this fan fiction.





	Persona Rising

**[ Persona 5 OST - Beneath The Mask (instrumental) ]**

"I thank you for coming to this meeting, Ren." The man in front of me said. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Okumura." I replied. "Yes, formalities, but I suppose we should start with the elephant in the room..." Okumura said. "It's about my relation with your daughter, yes?" I asked. "That, and the recent events revolving around me." Okumura said. "We had no other choice, to understand the recent terror going around in Tokyo and gain info on them since you seemed connected to the Mental Shutdowns." I said. "Yes, I... Truly regret what I have done. But, there's no fixing that, now, is there?" Okumura said.

"The past cannot be undone, but we can atone for the future." I said. "Not only a thief of hearts, but a philosopher as well... You are certainly full of surprises, sir Joker." Okumura said. "I thank you for the compliment, but I believe you also wanted to ask about my relation with your daughter...?" I asked. "Yes, I will not object, but now that I have been... Reborn... I want to ensure the best for my daughter. If you truly wish to begin developing a relation with Haru, I will double my efforts in cancelling the arranged marriage with Sugimura." Okumura said. "That's something Haru'll have to decide for herself, but if anything that the past few months have taught me, she has become more comfortable with her feelings."

"If you truly believe that, then I will ensure to arrange a meeting not only the marriage is called off, but I do not need them going anywhere near my daughter." Okumura said. "Now that your fears have vanished, how about we get to the real stuff?" I asked. "The Mental Shutdowns, correct? Yes, I've been requesting them through an anonymous source." Okumura said. "An anonymous source?" I asked. "This man is very paranoid it seems, but I have a suspicion that it's-"

**{ A large explosion was heard in the distance. } [ Stop Music ]**

"What...?" I said, trying to comprehend what I just heard. "Okumura, we need to go, now." One of the bodyguards said. "Yes, that'd be best." Okumura said. "Kunikazu, you get out of here. I'll investigate what's going on." I said. "But how can you, a high school student, concern yourself with an explosion...?" Okumura said. "You'll see." I said. "Persona!" I yelled, manifesting a mask on my face, and ripping it off. "Arsene!" I yelled, summoning the gentleman thief. "How in the..." One of the bodyguards said. "Don't concern yourself with it. It's weird, but I've seen weirder." I said, and hopping onto Arsene. "Let's go." I said to my Persona, and we took to the site of the explosion.

**[ Persona 5 OST - Life Will Change (instrumental) ]**

Only took me about five minutes to get to the explosion site, and I decided to land on a nearby apartment building to scout out the area. While doing so, I contacted my friends of the Phantom Thieves. "This is Joker. Do you read me?" I said over the codec. "Loud and clear, Joker. What's going on?" Skull asked. "Explosion. Not more than six minutes away by car from Okumura's place." I said. "My father's...? What's going on?" Noir asked. "No clue, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it. Scouting the place now, but I got nothing." I said. "Could it be a trap to lure people there...?" Queen asked. "...Shit!" I said. "What is it?" Mona asked.

"Kunikazu was about to tell me his suspicions about the one behind the Mental Shutdowns. Only then did the explosion occurred... It's a trap, dammit! Who's closest to Okumura's buildng and or bunker?!" I asked. "I was out here for a photo shoot, but I can sneak away and see if something's happening." Panther said. "Good. Guard Okumura until I arrive. The bunker will be near the Ariake West Terminal Park. Phantom Thieves, move out!" I said, then closed the codec. I called out Arsene and made my way to the specified destination I said.

It was a semi-long flight, taking me 30 minutes to get there. No updates on the Codec, meaning nothing has happened yet. I began to wonder if my deductions were false, but when I landed near the port, I saw the limo that Kunikazu was being escorted in being attacked by Shadows. I began to question myself how the hell Shadows are in the 'real' world, but I decided to question that later and jump down to defend the limo.

"We are going to die..." One of the bodyguards said. "Stay calm..." Kunikazu said, but clearly sweating a little bit. Then, like something out of an anime, Joker jumped down from above and on the ground, in front of the limo. "Eigaon!" I said, where Arsene then used said curse skill on one of the Shadows, instantly killing it. Two shadows remain. "Kept you waiting, huh?" I said. "No time for questions, get out of here. I'll take care of this." I said. "Understood. We'll reroute to the airport." The driver said. The limo backed up, turned, and then drove away. The shadows began to inch closer to me. Before I fought, I needed to ensure something.

**[ CODEC - 141.65 ]**

Joker - This is Joker. Panther, where are you?

Panther - This doesn't make sense, there are shadows everywhere!

Joker - I'm dealing with shadows here as well... Deal with yours, we'll rendezvous at a nearby airport. I'm sending my live co-ordinates right now.

Panther - Understood. This is Panther, out.

Joker - Joker, out.

**[ CLOSE ]**

Over the conversation, the shadows inched closer... They'll never see it coming. "Let's get this over with. Arsene!" I said, ripping my mask off. Summoning Arsene, unleashing his might on the nearby Shadow's. Black Ooze and Incubus... Easy. "Eigaon!" I had Arsene use that on Black Ooze, weakening him. Incubus thought that would be an opportunity, unleashing a generic physical attack on me, which I easily dodged. "Assault Dive!" I said, having Arsene unleash Assault Dive onto the Incubus. Dead, instantly.

The Black Ooze tried to call for back up, but I managed to sneak in Eigaon before he was able to do so. "That was pretty easy. Alright, time to move on." But first...

**[ CODEC - 142.78 ]**

Joker - This is Joker. Do you read me, Noir?

Noir - I read you loud and clear, Joker. What's the situation?

Joker - Shadow's have leaked into our world, but Kunikazu should be headed to an airport close to me. I'm sending you my live coordinates so you can meet up with him.

Noir - Understood. Hold on, Panther's calling me...

**[ CODEC - 141.65 + 142.78 ]**

Panther - This is Panther. Things are bad.

Noir - What's happening?

Panther - The Limo is in trouble! Some sort of huge metallic creature just came out of the water, it might be after Kunikazu.

Joker - I'm on my way. Location?

Panther - I'll send you my coordinates right now, hold on. Be quick!

Joker - This is Joker. Out.

Noir - Protect my father... Noir, out.

Panther - This is Panther, out.

**[ CLOSE ]**


End file.
